The Drunken Closet Game
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: When Draco escapes from the ball, he hides in a broom closet and is astounded when he finds a drunk green eyed boy, who decides to suggest a game to play... DracoXHarry


**Ok, here is another little one-shot Drarry, based upon a figment of my imagination...:D**

**Contains Drunk Harry, unsuspecting Draco and a few bottles of Firewhiskey...and a closet **wink wink****

**Go read now and Review if you liked the story!!**

* * *

The Drunken Closet Game

Draco had just slipped away from the ball which was being held in the great hall, the silver suit he was wearing glistening in the candlelight of the hallway. He had escaped from Pansy Parkinson who was continuously trying to drag the ice prince onto the dance floor, and was nagging to Draco about he should be more social with people; otherwise they will think he was still sour over the war.

Harry and his little cronies had defeated Voldermort a little over than 7 months ago and the Gryffindors had returned back to school to finish their seventh year. During the aftermath of the war, Harry had approached Draco and had forgiven him, despite working for Voldermort and his father a death eater, Harry had still forgiven him.

This was what had led to the blossoming feeling within Draco, one which made him blush and stutter and it was all directly the cause of one green eyed boy. Draco would never admit his feelings, he refused to even recognize its' existence, but deep down the feelings were still the same. Draco continued to strut along the corridor, trying to find somewhere to hide.

He saw a broom closet to his left and thought of it as a good place to hide from Pansy knowing she would never suspect he would be hiding in a broom closet. He sauntered over and pulled open the door roughly before shutting the door and casting a quick locking spell and whispering, "Lumos."

He surveyed the closet, quickly turning in a circle to see how large the space was. He scanned the closet before his eyes fell upon a body which sat against the back wall of the closet, eyes closed. He knew who it was, and he felt his heart begin to race. It was Harry.

Draco cautiously walked up to the boy, and could see a smile on the pink lips of the black haired boy. Holding his wand high, he reached out attentively with his other hand and shook the sleeping man's shoulder roughly.

"Oi, Potter," Draco whispered as he continued to shake the boy and all he got was a grunt.

"Potter…POTTER!" Draco suddenly yelled causing the said man to jump and look at him curiously.

"Malfoy…?" Harry said, his words slurred together as he hiccupped and smiled at the blonde Slytherin. Draco felt his heart begin to race in his chest as he saw the man's smile, thankful to the gods in heaven above that he could see that smile.

"Why are you here?" Draco replied, curious as to why the Gryffindor was also inside the broom closet, a small smile on his lips.

"I was running awaaaaaaaaay," Harry said with a wave of his hand as he gave a drunken laugh.

"From who?" Draco asked the obviously drunk man who was standing in front of him.

"I donno…" Harry said as sat back down awkwardly, gesturing for Draco to sit beside him with a pat of his hand. Draco complied.

Draco quickly cast a lighting spell and soon the closet was enveloped in a dim light, just light enough for the two boys to see each other and not give away to any passersby that there were people inside.

The two boys were now sitting side by side against the back wall of the closet; both boys facing the closet door. Draco's breath hitched in his throat at the proximity of the other boy who was unaware of how close he was. He could feel his heart beat pick up speed as Harry brushed Draco's arm sending a bolt of electricity down his spine.

Draco shivered quickly at the touch, going un-noticed by the Gryffindor. Harry reached down to his left as he picked up a bottle and handing it to Draco, a smile on his lips.

"Care to join me?" Harry asked as he smiled wickedly before he too picked up a bottle.

"Firewhisky?" Draco questioned with an amused voice as Harry just nodded.

"I Acciod it from the Hogs Head," Harry said with a swish of his hand, "it come right to the school too!"

Draco just smiled as he watched the drunken stupor of the Gryffindor who he could clearly tell had been in here for a little while.

"A toast to a Slytherin and Gryffindor who are about to get drunk out of their minds," Harry said boldly, his words stumbling a bit.

"Here here," Draco said as the two men clinked bottles and downed a few mouthful's.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. He was sitting with the one person in the world who he thought would never talk to him, in a broom closet of all places about to get as pissed as an alcoholic on their day off.

Both men continued to sit there, drinking away in silence, appreciating each other's silent company.

"So…Draaaco," Harry said drunkenly, his words slurred and joined, "let's play a gaaaaame."

When Draco heard Harry say his name he felt his heart skip a beat, the two were now on first name basis and Draco like the way Harry said his name, the way it rolled of his tongue in a jumble of vowels and sounds…or maybe it was the firewhisky?

"Hmm," Draco replied his head slightly spinning as he felt the alcohol start to spread through his system, making him slightly tipsy. "Like what?"

"I donno…" Harry replied as his face furrowed in though before he replied, "I know, we can play truth or truth."

"Truth or Truth…?" Draco replied with a sneaky smile, "isn't it usually truth or dare?"

"Yess, but as you can see, we're in a broooom closet and there is nothing to doooo, silly Draco," Harry said with a giggle. Draco felt his heart soar at the words, 'silly Draco' and he suddenly had a mental image of another situation which made his eye's cloud over in lust.

He suppressed his urge before turning back to the black haired boy sitting beside him peering at him curiously.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, even if he was drunk, he still worried about other people.

"I'm fine, are we going to plaaaay or not," Draco said as he too began to slur his words. He frowned at this; he must be drunker than he thought.

"Fine, I'll start shall I?" Harry said with a hiccup and a giggle, "Draaaco, is it true you are going out with Pansy 'slut' Parkinson?"

Draco grunted in disgusted. "Ewww, Pansy…yucky," Draco said in a little kids voice, earning a laugh from Harry, "she's ugly, I hate her."

"But…I heard from 'mione that Pansy was boasting about how sheee had made you fall in loooovvveeeeee with herrr," Harry said as he tried to recall the exact words his friend had used when she had told him her little bathroom encounter.

"Noooooo, she just saaays that," Draco replied, trying to emphasis his disgust for the fellow Slytherin, "my turn now."

"Is it true you're dating the Weasly girl?" Draco asked, preparing his heart for the answer.

"Nooooo waaayyy, she just likes to think we are," Harry replied as he looked at the door of the closet, staring at the wood, "she just likes to think we are."

At these words Draco felt like jumping up and doing the jig right there, but of course, being the man he is he didn't. On the inside though was a different story.

"My go now, is it true that you actually have a birth mark on your butt in the shape of a pumpkin," Harry asked curiously as he eyed the blonde who was choking on the mouthful of firewhisky he had been drinking.

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled at the sudden question, "where did you hear that from?"

"Rumor…" Harry said nervously, avoiding eye contact. It was true to some extent, it was a rumor but he had heard it from a very reliable source…one Zabini Blaise to be precise.

"No I do not have a birth mark in the shape of a pumpkin on my butt!!" Draco exclaimed as Harry just eyed him.

"You better be telling me the truth Draaaacooo, because this game is called truth or truth not truth or lieeee," Harry said threateningly, as he took another drink for his bottle, not breaking eye contact with the Slytherin.

Draco began to sweat under the boy's gaze before he finally blurted out, "I wasss lying alriggghht."

"Oh yooooou were now were you?" Harry said with an evil grin and Draco began to sweat even more under the intense green gaze.

"Idohaveabirthmarkintheshapeofapumkinonmybuttalright," Draco said quickly and quietly.

"What, I can't hear you?" Harry said to Draco who began to blush heavily.

"I do have a birth mark in the shape of a pumpkin on my butt alright," Draco said louder and slower this time.

"Soooorry still can't hear you, this firewhisky must be making me deaf," Harry said as he pretended to strain to hear what Draco was saying.

"I do have a birth mark in the shape of a pumpkin on my butt alright!!!!!!!!!," Draco practically yelled as the blush he wore soon became almost scarlet.

"Well well well, dead Draco what have I just learnt through your drunken stuporrrr," Harry giggled as he slurred his 'r's. Draco just began to glare at the giggling Gryffindor who saw this and just continued to laugh harder.

"My go now," Draco said with an evil grin, "Harry, is it true that you have a Hungarian Horn Tail tattooed across your chest?" Draco asked, remembering one of the other Gryffindors telling everyone that she had seen it.

Harry suddenly burst out laughing.

"Nooo, I don't," Harry replied as he wiped tears from his eyes, "but I do have a tattoo."

"Really?" Draco questioned excitedly, "can I see, please please please please oh pleaaaassseee?"

Draco sat stunned for a moment, he couldn't believe he, a Malfoy was acting like a little child in front of Harry Potter no less. He shook his head at this, he knew it was the alcohol doing this, and maybe deep down, he didn't really care either.

Harry smiled at this and removed the dark blue tuxedo jacket he was wearing before rolling up the sleeve of his left arm shirt and shoving his arm under Draco's nose.

"See?" Harry asked as Draco peered at the arm, the inked wolf which was howling at a multi colored moon was perched upon a red rock. A black sock lay beneath the rock and a pure there was a white flower blossoming beside it, and a white and brown speckled feather was floating in the air above the flower. Flying beneath the moon was a pair of birds which where twisting around each other, one birds feathers where bright red and had an emerald green stomach and the other bird was black and had a brown stomach with circles imprinted in a pattern on the brown.

"Wow…it's pretty," Draco cooed as he stroked the inked tattoo and he felt Harry shiver at the touch.

"I got it after the…war…" Harry said sadly, his eyes sad and pain filled as he recalled the tragedy which occurred not so long ago. "The tattoo is of everyone that…I lost," Harry said as he turned to Draco, a sad smile on his face, he had sobered up immediately as he remembered all of the pain he had felt during those months.

Draco suddenly became worried, wondering if the boy before him would burst out crying or would chuck a fit. But Harry did neither to Draco's relief; rather he began to talk calmly.

"The wolf was for Remus and the multi-colored moon was for Tonks, the colors are her favourite ones to wear her hair in. The red rock was for Fred, whom I believed to be a major anchor in my life, someone who could always lighten the mood. The sock was for Dobby, whom I had released from your care by making your father hand Dobby my dirty sock. And the feather is for my pet Hedwig that died during my escape from the death eaters that had tried to ambush us after I had left Privet Drive. The white blossoming Lily, which is for Dumbledore, who had always believed that the war would come to an end, and spent most of his final years battling it. And last but most importantly to me is the two birds, the black and brown bird representing my father and the red and green representing my mother who are twirling around each other, flying upwards towards the heavens."

Draco nodded as he saw silent tears stream down Harry's face as they sat there quietly before Harry calmed down and had stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked Harry who just nodded feebly before saying,

"Let's continue with the game."

"Sure," Draco replied as he took another swig of the bottle, he could see the bottom by now and he placed the bottle on the floor beside him. "It's your go anyway."

So the two continued to exchange secrets and information about each other and soon both were so drunk they were leaning against one another for support, both grinning and laughing like maniacs.

Draco smirked silently as he watched Harry take another gulp of his drink before wiping his mouth. Draco felt his pants suddenly tighten as Harry licked his lips and he couldn't suppress the groan which escaped from his mouth.

Harry turned to the blonde boy who was sitting beside him who had just groaned out loud. He then saw the bulge in the blonde's pants and his breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips seductively at Draco who just groaned again at the sight.

Harry grinned evilly before getting on his knees and crawling on top of Draco, who just looked away blushing as Harry sat himself on top of the blonde Slytherins' erection.

"Draaaaccooo, is it true you geeetttting turned on by little old meeee?" Harry asked Draco, leaning in so his face was centimeters away from Draco's ear, whispering the question as he placed his lips against the base of his neck, kissing along his collar bone and jaw line.

Draco shivered as he heard the question as he could smell the whiskey on Harry's breath and the scent of peppermint cologne. He felt Harry run his hand through his hair and let out a moan as Harry continued to run his fingers through his hair and kiss his neck.

"…Maybe…?" Draco whispered as Harry chuckled into his neck.

"I never kneeewww that the Slytherin Iceeee Prince would be gay, let alone turneeed on by Haaarryy Potterrrr," Harry said into Draco's neck as he began to bite and suck on his neck, leaving a mark.

"You have a probleeeemm with thaaat?" Draco asked Harry as green met grey.

"No not at alllll Draaaaacooo, not at allllll," Harry replied back with a seductive smile as he leant down and kissed Draco's lips. It was quick and sweet, but it was all that was needed for the two to recognize their feelings for one another, feelings that both had been suppressing for a long time.

~Later that night~

"Yooouu knowww, it'sss really ironic," Draco muttered to Harry as they sat side by side, their arms wrapped around each other, "we came ooooout of theee closeet whileee we were in the clossett."

Harry just giggled before replying, "looovee you Draaacooo."

"Mmmm, meee too," Draco slurred as he kissed Harry once more.

* * *

**Hmm?**

**What did you think? Random?**

**Review Please!!**


End file.
